Tutus in vestri hyacintho lumen
by fanboy021898
Summary: Coming of age and coming to terms with being gay is especially hard for our are maoh yuuri who happens to be part Mazoku and what about Saralegui who is part shinzoku.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh! Or the picture just this story for fun not profit

Have you ever met someone who caught your attention to the point. Where even a year later you still think of him. Yep I'm talking about king Saralegui. It's been a year since I last saw Sara. Me and Wolfram haven't been getting along lately.

He wants us to get married I don't. It's simple really I never wanted to marry Wolfram from the beginning it was a accident. Don't get Wolfram is very beautiful, but I love him like a brother.

I miss Sara it's that simple I think? I've been having weird dreams of Sara. It started the night after he left. It was a rare night in which wolfram and Greta where not in bed with Yuuri but left on a trip for love with Wolfram's mother.

They all start the same with Sara and I in miss Cäcilie garden surrounded by white roses on a pebble path that leads to a maze. I watch on as Sara just stands there in the moonlight almost glowing no he is emitting a soft blue-ish green radiance. He turns to me and beckons me to come to him. I don't go to him but stare into him bright blue eyes that were supposed to be golden. His purple tinted shades were no where to be seen.

I wake up soon after with a longing to beside Sara. I'm going to write to him and see if it's safe to visit. I have a feeling that things are going to get a bit more dramatic in my life. As soon I wake in the morning I'm going to speak to Günter about visiting Saralegui in Small Shimaron.

Um so please review and rate let me know, if you guys want me to include Yelshi and Alazon or even Berias.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh! Or the picture just this story for fun not profit

Ugh I'm so ashamed at how short the first chapter was so I'm going to try to make this one longer and just assume I know Sara's b-day lol. Almost all chapters should be in Yuuri's POV . the box's problem is over. I might bring in a bad guy. Don't know also I'm using info from both the manga and anime.

As soon as I woke up this morning I went straight to Günter to speak to him about visiting Sara soon if weather permits. It feels like all the seasons have gotten messed up. Some days the weather is frosty cold with snow that goes on for weeks to hot and humid. I'm so sick of the weather being indecisive. It troubles me I hope there won't be any horrible snow storms. Its been getting colder lately.

I've decided that after I get done speaking with Günter and doing my studies. I'll go look for Conrad about these thoughts about Sara. I long to be beside him I'm worried about how he is dealing with the whole ordeal with his mother and uncle. He looked so distrustful of Berias. Alazon and Berias didn't look alike to me, while Sara looks exactly like his mother. But well they are all Shinzoku though.

I still think about the day his mother showed up. As some may say the shit hit the fan. I can't believe all secrets Alazon and Berias hid from Sara it's no wonder he freaked out the way and the way the sword only reacted with Sara makes me wonder. What if the sword is like my sword. The sword seemed to amplify his powers. Almost like he had no control over himself or his emotions in those moments.

I quickly hustled down to the main office where I knew Günter would be at waiting for me so we can begin our morning studies. Wolfram was talking in a hushed manner, but the moment he caught sight of me he back away looking broody. Not thinking too much on Wolfram, as he was in one of his moods again. I went to Günter.

"you're highness you are up early this morning shall we get started with going over your paper today? " said Günter, he looked surprised that I came in early rather try to avoid him like I usually do. "Not yet I wanted to talk with about if it would be a decent time to go see Saralegui in small Shimaron." I replied I feel so impatient ugh. "You're highness I don't think now is good time to visit King Saralegui not mention all this funky weather. " Günter said hastily glancing nervously around the room. "I don't understand why not though I get the weather has been funny but Sara's birthday is coming up soon and I want to give him a present in person. " I retorted back at him feeling rather snappy.

I had forgotten that Wolfram was in the room till he spoke up. "Yuuri you cheater how dare you act so innocent. Don't you know your precious king Saralegui will be turning 18 which means he will be coming of age and also in search for a partner. " I was in shock for a minute and quite. What was I suppose to say back to convince them to let me go. What Wolfram just spoke of Sara coming of age, should that really something to worry about. Why is everything got to be so complicated.

"I don't care. I need to see Saralegui it's important and so what if he is coming of age, everyone does right? It's just a little different for him." I'm getting upset now because me and Wolfram are going to argue. "Yuuri after the crap he put us through I don't want you to see him. Besides Günter already told you it's not a good time to go. What's got you in such a rush to see Saralegui anyway you're my fiancé. " Wolfram had me there. I swear it was a accident my proposal to Wolfram. I only slapped him because he was to pretty to punch.

Just then Günter cut stopping the fight before things got out of hand. "Highness if I may speak? Let me explain why coming of age is such a big deal. You were right almost everyone goes though some stage in which they start grow into an adult. Even Mazoku come of age at 13 were their bodies stop aging and their grow rate slows also by the 14 Mazoku are to be set up with their future life partners. Shinzoku are mostly the same but they are different powers that is still to be explored. What I'm saying is basically you're majesty is that king Saralegui is going through puberty. Do you understand now how awkward it would to visit king Saralegui right now not just for us but for him as well. "

Well now it makes sense as to as why Wolfram was so angry. So even puberty in this other world is different poor Sara. Wait…. "Günter if Mazoku hit puberty around the age 13 then wouldn't I have also had similar problems as other Mazoku even though I'm only half Mazoku. " Why haven't I went though the same changes. I have powers and can speak the language, but don't have the same body chemistry? What if I get to live as old as 80 something and still look as Wolfram does now.

"Your majesty because you're half Mazoku you might live up to 80 to 1000 years old or more. As to why you haven't started trying to find your life partner to bond with is most likely due to the fact that you don't need or want you at the moment. " Günter answered. Well that makes a lot of sense I guess. I got an idea why don't I write a letter to Sara anyway and not tell anyone and just ask him myself on my own after all I am their maoh. "Alright guys I get it now thanks for explaining everything to me Günter. " I said all too quickly. I kind of feel bad for going behind their backs like, but I really feel that I need to see Sara.

"You're majesty thank for listening. Now we need to get all this paperwork done and also go over your studies. " I turn and up at the stacks of papers, files, and books for me to go though. Ugh where's Gwendal when you need. At least I got Günter to help me. "Hey Wolfram why are you here anyway? " I ask. Wolfram turned to me looking as snobby as ever. "It's none of your business. " None why is he acting so weird. Günter looks so uncomfortable listening to me and Wolfram's bickering. Fine you know I change my mind. I don't care I'm sick of all this fighting. "Fuck you I want to break off this damn engagement NOW! " I shouted out. I'm so fed up with Wolfram's, moody, jealous self. "All we ever do is fight… I'm sorry Wolfr." Wolfram cut me off before I could finish. "No don't say that please I love you, let's get bonded and married! I know there are other ways to get bonded please don't give up on me Günter told me hold how we ca get bonded. "

Wolfram red faced, eyes getting watery, and I felt like a dick now. Wait is that what they were talking about earlier. "Günter is that what you and wolfram were talking about earlier before I came in? " I can't believe this why would they force something like that on me.

"why would are you guys even trying to look for other ways for me and Wolfram to marry? " I'll try to understand but I still want break off the engagement with Wolfram. I can't deal with this anymore. I should have had this talk with Wolfram such a long time ago. Wolfram looks so embarrassed and heartbroken its all my fault for not doing this sooner.

Günter decided to finally say something other then repeating I'm sorry you're Majesty over and over again. "You're Majesty we apologize but we were thinking since you and Wolfram have been engaged for so long. Wolfram came to me asking for advice on other ways for you both to bond faster. We were just worried that you're Majesty and Wolfram would never get married. " Günter answered.

Now things make more sense, but I don't know why they felt the need to go behind my back. Hell if they just talked with me about I would have been willing to listen, but I just really want to break off the engagement no matter what. "Listen I still want the engagement called off I'm sorry I should have had this talk with you Wolfram a long time ago. I going to do this paperwork, then make a official document stating that my engagement with Wolfram has ended, and write Sara a letter. Also do you guys know where I can find Conrad I need to talk with him. " I stated. They were just staring at me with their mouths open. I swear it's like they think I don't have a brain or something or that I can't do things on my own. Well I can and I will and they're just going to have to get used to me.

Now to say thank you to say reviews!

To yaninamaricielo I hope I spelled that right and I made longer yay *-*

To YaoiBunny8702 thank you I know my grammar and punctuation suck for that I'm I've always been a reader not a writer so I'm to shy to find a beta. There are just not enough sarayuu stories so I decided to make one myself


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but this story not show or its characters

Sorry it took me so long to update but I had tests going on this week

Günter and Wolfram left sometime in the middle of me being almost done with all work I was supposed to do for that day. They were so quiet and awkward. It was I swear we could cut the tension with katana. I kind of happy they left because now I can start writing Sara's letter. Also I can't forget to talk with Conrad and Greta. I hope Greta doesn't take the news to bad … I hope. Honestly I don't know what's been wrong with me lately.

I've so distracted by Sara lately I haven't been doing the things I'm suppose to be doing which isn't good. Honestly I feel now that I flipped out Wolfram. Everything with him has been so stressful. Sill though I need to get my priorities in order. I can't waste any more time. Somehow I'm going to have to find a way to deal with Big Shimaron soon as well.

Big Shimaron current ruler is definitely not the best. No he has got to be worse in every way. I wonder who will end up taking place as the new ruler. I know Conrad will stay by my side but it might be best if he did take over for a short period of time till they get everything settled down there. I don't know what to do other then give support and send aid. It's important to try to heal the wounds of war still left on the people in this world. I honestly don't see a difference between the humans and the Mazoku. But everyone else does. I think mixed Mazoku and human people like me understand that all this fighting is pointless.

Sometimes I feel that my voice and opinions don't matter, because everyone here is so different and unique. We need a better system in making decisions and taking care of political issues. I need to study up on that more so that we can finally deal with Big Shimaron once and for all. But for now I should probably get focused on writing Sara's letter. Should I a personal letter or a formal letter to Big Shimaron its self.

Alright I'll just write a personal letter to Sara himself because I really want to ask about maybe staying for a few weeks or so. Also I wonder if Berias is still always by his side. Must kind of suck always have someone Contently looking over your back. At least with Conrad he gives me space when I truly need to be alone and think. I'm definitely going to have to talk with him about me and Wolfram breaking off the engagement and all the thoughts of Sara lately.

Dear Saralegui

I have missed you since last we met before you left back to Big Shimaron and I was wondering if I could maybe come and see you soon. Also I know you recently had your birthday. I'm not sure what it means for Shinzoku who have come of age, but if it is a bad please let me know. I honestly really want to see you. Everything has been so stressful here. Wolfram and I finally broke off engagement. I sick of all the fighting. Not to mention being accused of being a liar and a cheater. Also I wanted to if things are any better between you and your family? I heard that the citizens of Big Shimaron are rebelling against the current leader. Do you have any news or information on what going on there?

I walked over to my message pigeon named Dove and tied the letter to Dove. Dove went off quickly with the letter. Well now that's done I'm off to find Greta and talk with her about how me and Wolfram are no longer engaged. She'll most likely be in her room or outside playing. As I walk down the halls I pass by different people and landscapes. I can't help but stop and stare at all the history before my eyes. Why is there is there always so much war and for no reason other than selfishness and greed. I have a idea of what should be done but I don't think the council members will agree to my plan.

Damn she's not in her room I guess she is in garden picking flowers out for everyone, which is too cute. I'm so happy I decided to adopt Grate. She's doing so much better now that we're her family. Its always so pretty outside at this time of day were the sun is slowly going down to be replaced by the moon. I think I just saw Greta dart through the flower bushes. Suddenly I'm taken down by an attack hug from Greta. " Jeez you scared me sweetie. How's your day been sweetheart? " I asked kindly. I feel bad I hardly ever see Greta much anymore lately.

"My day has been great daddy!" she exclaimed with a huge smile aww. Stop stay on track I got to break the news to her. "Honey I need to tell you something that you may not take well but it was for the best. I ended my engagement with Wolfram this morning, which means that yes he can still be your dad but not really by law I'm sorry." Well there I said it. Now the hugest jerk award goes to me. At least she hasn't started crying. Then I don't know what I would do.

Oh no she's just staring at me what do I say. Maybe I should have waited to tell her, but then she would have heard it from someone else and get more upset for not just telling her. "So there won't be anymore fighting between you and Daddy Wolfram right? Like how Lady Cäcilie needed to end her marriages to find the right guy she loves." At least she more or less understands the reason without me even having to explain things to her. Though I don't really see why Greta included Cäcilie. No matter what I'm going to make things better for everyone.

"Yes exactly this will help ease all the fighting between me and Wolfram. Wolfram was just not my "The One" haven't meet the right person yet." That went better than I thought it would and she didn't cry. "Hey if I go to visit King Saralegui in Small Shimaron would you maybe like to go as well with me to see his castle?" I asked though it might not be entirely safe for her but she is human so the people of both Big and Small Shimaron most likely won't harm her. I guess I shouldn't have asked that without thinking of the effects it may bring in the future. Anyway I still need to set up preparations if we can go.

"Sure if it's ok with Sara and everyone else. Do you think Wolfram is ok?" she finally replied to me. I hadn't consider that maybe Sara wouldn't want her there. And about I need to consider how everyone will react to me breaking off the engagement. I want to give Wolfram some time before we try talking again. I hope that he will forgive me after all he is my best friend . I still need to talk with Conrad and Gwendal maybe even Günter again for his advice more so on planning the trip.

"Greta would you like me to walk you inside its getting late." I don't want her outside playing in the dark and end up sick. Also I have to go find Conrad he is someone who I trust to support me and my decisions or give me better knowledge of what I'm going through. Its already dark we should hurry in so Greta can bathe before dinner. "Yeah let's go inside Greta its late and I want you to take a bath before dinner."

I grab a hold of her little hand to pull towards me as I pick her up and carried her inside. The gardens always look so much more beautiful at night then at day. At least it's warmer in inside. Now to talk with Conrad I need his advice so much right now. " Go take a bath now before it gets to late." I watch Greta run off to the baths. Honestly where would Conrad be at this time of day. Not training but maybe coming in from patrolling the town. I'll wait around the main entrance of the castle for Conrad.


End file.
